regularshowfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
The Park Worker Part 2
The next day Armando and the park workers were going over their schedule. Armando: Okay. If you all are wondering why Benson isn't here, yesterday I made a deal with him about being Park Manager while he's on vacation. Alright *claps twice* Jobs for the day... Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost, you two are cleaning the fountain, Stevie and Regina, slack off all day, Pops and Skips, you're going to the snack bar, Mordecai and Rigby, come with me. Everyone walked to their stations and scene shows Mordecai, Rigby and Armando in Benson's office. Armando is lying back in a chair behind the desk while Mordecai and Rigby are standing next to him. Armando: I'm getting a bit hungry. MORDECAI! RIGBY! Here's 20 bucks. *hands 20 bucks to Mordecai and Rigby* Order me some pizza. Mordecai: Didn't you have breakfast? Armando: I woke up at 3 am. I ate at 3 am. It's been 6 hours since I ate. AND I'M HUNGRY. SO ORDER SOME PIZZA NOW OR YOUR DEAD! Mordecai and Rigby sighed and walked out of the room. Scene shows Stevie and Regina playing video games and eating fried chicken. Stevie: Dude.. what do you think of the new guy, Armando? Regina: *Jersey accent* Ehh... he's cool. Do you like him. Stevie: *scoffs* What?! No! You kidding me? Regina: *Jersey accent* OOOOO! Stevie and Armando, sitting in a tree! K-I-- Stevie punches Regina in the face and she flew to the wall, and had a bruise. Scene shows everyone at picnic tables, eating and talking. Armando walks around, and walks to the water. He spots Muscle Man and HFG just talking and not eating. He had a smug smile, and walked up to them. Armando: Muscle Man, Fives why are you not eating? This is lunch time, not an official break time. Muscle Man: We're talking because we want to! Armando: Oh? I guess you don't want your food then. He takes MM and HFG's foods, put them in his mouth and swallows. Muscle Man gets upset and is trying to attack him, but HFG is pushing MM back by his stomach. Muscle Man: Ugh! You ate my food! What's your problem?! Do you want me to kill you or something?! Armando just smirked, and laughed evilly, walking away. Scene shows Mordecai, Rigby and Armando in his office, yet again. Armando: You know, guys. You've been doing so well today. Pat yourselves on the back and take a 1 hour break. Mordecai and Rigby: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Scene show Mordecai and Rigby playing video games. Muscle Man and HFG comes in. Muscle Man: What do you losers think of our new boss? Mordecai: Well, to be honest, I like Benson a lot better. But Armando's cool. Muscle Man: I prefer Benson. He's more respectful and he DIDN'T eat my food. Me and Fives were planning to get rid of Mando but we need you losers help. We got Pops and Skips on our side, Stevie and Regina doesn't want to get rid of him, and we need you. Rigby: We'll think about it. Muscle Man: Fine... let's go Fives. Scene shows Armando's office. Armando is watching the TV, and watching Mordecai, Rigby, MM and HFG's conversation. Armando: Planning to get rid of me, eh? Well they will pay! He starts laughing evilly, rubbing his hands together. To be continued...